


The Gift

by Driftwoodlady



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: Another fun piece I wrote from a writing class assignment.  Does it have a dom/sub flavor?  Maybe.  You tell me. A double entendre also is present, can you find it? Comments are welcome, please be kind.  Thank you.





	The Gift

The Gift

The stage curtain opens and on the floor did walk,

my gallant leading man of sorts, at least for once this night.

His role you see is director and conductor

And I his obedient puppet lady…..

I crave the direction, for him to pull my strings.

I dance and lift a hand to his mouth, a blush upon my cheek, fire in my veins...

Splay a thigh to his request, or on bended knee I bow…..

The scene suddenly dark, the light snuffed out. … oh my blindfolded eyes reveals

the sweet aromas of leather and sweat…… senses are heightened, salty and bittersweet.

Sounds amplified, silence deafening……. To make me wait and hear the ticking of the clock…..as time stands still, he orchestrates the music and the tempo.......

Anticipation, anxiety, surprise…….. first ice and then heat…….. soft words ….. arousal…………want and desire....... denial or release......... all at the tip of his baton.

Memories of lessons past, roles that brought applauds…… craving the kindest reviews,

billboard status……. and reward, oh sweet satisfaction for my drama played, a standing ovation!

My playwright stops and stalls the scene, characters frozen in time

He leans forward to have my ear……….. his lips upon my lobe he bites

And reminds me of The Gift he says……… bring it to me……… finish the final act my sweet……..

So upon his sculpted chest I lay, the object of his obsession.

A possession so prized it is earned ...... and given to my maestro as the Ultimate Gift......... my submission.

Copyright © 2011 LVH  All Rights Reserved

 


End file.
